Sam (School's Out - Forever)
Sam is a minor character and one of Max's first love interests. He attended the same school the Flock temporarily attended when they stayed with Anne Walker, in School's Out - Forever. Story Sam goes on a date with Max in School's Out - Forever, which includes a movie and ice cream at Ye Olde Ice Cream Shoppe. During the date, while they are eating ice cream, Max spots Ari and Max II outside, causing Sam to ask her what is wrong. (Max was inwardly like, "Right in the middle of my freaking date" when she saw Ari outside, giving her a predator's grin and a thumbs-up sign). Later, when they return to Anne's house, they kiss on the front porch. As she turns to leave, she describes his expression as wanting another kiss. Fang is jealous of him for being with Max. When Max got home, he visited her in her room, coming in holding one hand over his eyes, saying, "Whoa. Your happy glow. It's blinding." Then he asked, "So? How was it?" and also said afterwards, envy clear in his statement, "I saw him -- what's the phrase? oh yeah -- 'stuck to you like glue.' So I guess you got along all right . . So you like him. I don't have to kill him." Max then admits that they had a good time, and that Sam could be the nicest guy in the world, but that wouldn't change anything. When the Flock is escaping from the school because of Max's encounter with William Pruitt and the teachers with Tasers in the teachers' lounge, Sam calls out to Max amidst all the pandemonium, waving her urgently into an empty classroom and telling her that she can trust him; however, she made one of her "famous split-decisions" and plows right through him, knocking him to the ground. "The thing is," she'd said. "I can't trust anybody!" She remarked to the reader that "he was starting to look kind of Erasery around the edges -- teeth a tiny bit too long, hair a shade darker?". However, whether Sam was really an Eraser or not is unknown, although there was a paragraph in Chapter 74 that might prove that Sam is not an Eraser: "He Ari remembered how she'd Max'd smiled at that pale twig last night when they were eating ice cream. Who was that guy Sam? A nobody. A fragile little human. Ari could rip him in half without even trying." Appearance Sam has "chestnut hair that sort of fell over his forehead", and "hazel colored, kind of tortoiseshell" eyes. Trivia *Sam has three older sisters—the oldest two of which are in college—an aunt, and an uncle. *In Max Ride: Ultimate Flight, Sam is definitely human and actually helps the Flock fight the Erasers and escape, proving to Max that she can trust some people. He is impressed by her wings and kisses her goodbye. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:School's Out - Forever Characters Category:Fate Unknown